Allegiant ending rewrite
by Roseywei
Summary: An ending where Tris survives, also with a two and a half years later epilogue


Allegiant ending rewrite by Rose.

TRIS

The next wave of pain did not come as I expected it. A glow, warm but dull, hovered like a halo above my head. As I turned to look up, it wavered, sinking down towards me. My fingers reached for it, and it popped, scattering the light into the air.

I looked to my right. There, slumped limply over a chair, was David. My teeth clenched. I started towards his direction, gasping as a force separated me from him.

A figure came out from behind him. She was dressed in a plain grey dress, Abnegation uniform. Her hair was tied tightly into a bun. A wrinkled smile was spread on her face.

"Mom," The words sprang out of my mouth before I even knew it. She nodded, and strode towards me. She walked right in front of me as if the force did not bother her.

Tears welled up in my eyes. She was the one who had protected me, from danger after danger. The one who never revealed her true identity, to keep us safe from the knowledge. The one who willingly died for me in the attack. My throat felt dry and sore.

"Beatrice," she whispered, her eyes sparkling, perhaps with tears. "You have done so well, my child."

A small gasp escaped my lips. I knew what was going to happen. I knew it when I entered the lab. I knew it when I grabbed Caleb's backpack. I knew it all along.

"There's…there's so many people I can't leave behind." My voice came out as a whimper. "All my friends…Tobias…especially him."

My mother smiled, but said nothing.

I remember Tobias's dark eyes as he looked at me. "Try and sacrifice yourself again, and you and I are done." He had told me.

_I'm sorry_. A sob racked my body. _I'm sorry_.

"I never realized how much you felt for him," my mother said gently.

"I never realized, either." I whispered. My mind flashed back to the arguments we had. I once _suspected _him. Slivers of coldness creeps up my back.

_Be brave, Tris. _I will remember him saying that. I will be brave.

"I'm ready," I raise my head, ignoring the balls of tears streaming down my cheeks.

My mother raises an eyebrow. A familiar movement.

"Tris," she says finally, after a moment of hesitation, "You are not going to die,"

My eyes snap towards her, lightning coursing through me as I heard her.

"But I died," I objected, my eyes stretching.

"You did," My mother agreed, "In one way. Indeed, you sacrificed yourself. Well, at least, part of you."

"_Part_ of me?" Now I am shaking, from excitement, or the fear of her next words. I don't remember.

"You sacrificed your divergence, Beatrice." My mother went on, her eyes locking mine steadily. "You aren't divergent anymore."

_No more…_The words echoed in my brain, and I tried to process my mind properly. "Does that mean…"

"Yes." She replied, a hint of eagerness glinting in her eyes.

She turned away from me. Now she had sadness in her stare. "I want you to remember," she murmured, "that some form of selflessness should exist in every person. Bravery, truthful, kindness, and smartness, too." Her gaze deepened. "I love you Tris,"

"I love you too," I answered, my voice shaking. Taking one last look at her folded hands, straight posture. In my imagination, I could almost see her in tight black uniform, fighting and battling as any Dauntless would.

My throat tightens, and I start to sway and swirl.

I am going back. I am returning.

TOBIAS

I reach the doors of the lab. My heart is pounding fast and unsteady. Suddenly, a movement catches my eye. Cara, limping towards us. A look of fright is there in her pupils.

"What happened?" I demand, hurrying over. My eyes search hers, waiting for news.

"It worked," Cara croaked, his eyes filling up with tears. Not tears of happiness, I realize.

"Where is Tris?" My heart tightens for that name. Cara seemed reluctant, scared, to answer my question. So I repeat myself, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I'm sorry," Cara whispered, softly. "She survived the death serum, but she was shot by…David."

_No. _I could hear a heavy ringing in my mind. _She's lying, she's lying. She's a liar. _

My head reeled. Flashes of the past sprang to me. Tris, running and panting, trying to keep up with the train. Her pale hand, gripping the handle firmly. Her smile, her eyes, her everything. It was all too much.

Behind me, Christina screams, in agony. In grief. Her body racks as hot tears pour out. I could no longer tell the ceiling apart from the floor. Until I hear _her_.

"Hey," A soft voice sounded in the midst of grief and pain. Christina whips her head around, so do I, and gasp.

Tris is standing there, grinning through her cut lips. She sees me, and her smile stretches wider. Without thinking, I rush to her, and embrace her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers through tears.

Christina walks over, and slaps Tris on the back. Hard. Her own tears are streaming out her eyes. "I hate you now, you know that?" She yells, "You go off on a suicide mission, and you nearly _died. _How would Will would have thought of that?"

Tris turns to her, and hugs her, too tightly. Too suddenly.

We cry together for a long time.

TRIS

(Two and a half years later)

I forgave Caleb. Forgave him for his betrayal. For his stubbornness, and greed for knowledge. He is my brother, like he has always been.

Christina doesn't move on. She believes Will is living in _her,_ somehow, communicating to her when she needed him most.

We stand at the edge of the zip line. I smile. Tobias is frightened of heights, and I take advantage of that fact. The wind is billowing through my hair, which flows behind me like a cape.

Zeke is also there, with Shauna in her wheel chair. They stick together, just like we do.

"You first, Tris." Christina offers casually, a playful smile on her face.

"If you insist," I bend forward for her to tie me into the straps. As soon as she is done, Christina pulls the straps holding me, and lets go.

I hear my own scream as I soar down the zip line. My eyes sting as wind whistles past me. I feel like a bird, diving down onto earth. I could hear Zeke's encouraging yell and Shauna's laughter. I could _almost_ hear Tobias complaining. I smile.

My mother had told me that everyone should have a room for each faction in them. In other words, suggesting that everyone should be Divergent. There is no such thing as Divergence now. We live as we should have, like our ancestors, long before us.

I reach the end of the zip line. Soon, Zeke follows me. "I really wonder why you were ever a Stiff, you know."

"A _very _brave Stiff." Christina collapses into laughter.

Stiff. The name I will never have enough of. Perhaps that's what I am. A Stiff.

But deep inside, I also know, that I am forever a Dauntless.


End file.
